Recess meets their Doom
by Salingerfan4077
Summary: The title says it all. Please RR!


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Recess. Recess belongs to Disney.

**Recess meets their Doom**

**By Needles**

It was a sunny morning at Third Street Elementary. The kids were anxiously waiting for their teacher Miss Grotke to arrive. When she did, she was completely nude.

"You see, class," said Miss Grotke. "I have decided to become a nudist." Everyone in the class was grossed out by her. Except for Gus; he started jerking off in the middle of class. Miss Grotke sat at her desk and put a lit joint in her unshaved cunt. She put her feet on her desk as she drank a can of beer. Most guys would jerk off to two top-heavy chicks having sex. But not Gus; he's into hairy black chicks. Gretchen was turned on by Miss Grotke being a nudist as well.

"Wow," exclaimed Gretchen. "Look at that sperm dumpster. And she's drinking beer!" The lit joint fell into Miss Grotke's grilled cheese sandwich. "I got to go see the gynecologist," said Miss Grotke. "Vince, you're in charge. And tell Gretchen to quit being such a dyke." Since the teacher's gone, Vince naturally called recess time. As the gang went outside, they saw the diggers digging and the swinger girl swinging. The Ashleys were giving blowjobs to King Bob. They went to the kickball field to find Lawson and his friends wearing nothing but their shirts.

"It's shirts versus skins," called Lawson. "And guess who's skins? You're skins, LaSkin and Skinweiler." Lawson then laughed at his corny joke. He always tries to humiliate T.J. and Vince. So they all stripped to nothing and played Kickball. Randall, of course, had to ruin it for everyone.

"Miss Finster, Miss Finster," said Randall. "The kids are on the kickball field naked."

"Good job, Randall," said Miss Finster. "Have a cookie." She feeds him the cookie which he eats like a dog. "Hey kids, put your clothes back on."

"Oh fuck, it's Miss Titster," said T.J. Instead of scowling at T.J.'s nickname for her, she smiled. A huge evil looking smile. T.J. gulped. Miss Finster and Randall took T.J. to the school basement. She stripped naked. Her labia unraveled as she took off her girdle. "Randall, get the whip," said Miss Finster. Randall got the whip. T.J. was so sure that he's fucked. Randall then whipped Miss Finster. She was extremely turned on.

"My lips are hot, T.J. Whip my hot lips," said Miss Finster. T.J. hesitated and then whipped at Miss Finster's cooter. Miss Finster howled in pain.

"Damn you, Detweiler!" screamed Miss Finster. "Now I can never have kids."

"You can't have kids anymore, anyway," said T.J. "You're old." T.J. now ran out of the basement. He went back into the field to find Mikey raping Gus in the ass. Gus was crying in pain. Unfortunately, Mikey mistook superglue for lube. Now he and Gus are totally fucked. Mikey really had to go to the bathroom and peed inside Gus. The pee pretty mush killed Gus, because it wasn't his pee inside him. Spinelli slashed Mikey's dick and Gus was free, but dead. The diggers were more than happy to bury Gus, so the gang wouldn't get in trouble.

It was lunch time, and the gang was planning on stealing Principal Prickly's car next recess. When the recess bell rang, they planned their escape. T.J. hotwired the car.

"I'll drive," said Spinelli. Vince wanted to drive too. "Like hell you will," said Vince. "You're a fucking chink."

"I'm not Asian. I'm Italian, you stupid porch monkey," said Spinelli.

"Whatever, men still drive better than women, you wop," said Vince.

"Oh, that's it, you nigger," said Spinelli. She then started beating the shit out of Vince. Spinelli hit Vince's head on the windshield and he died. "I win," exclaimed Spinelli.

"Shotgun," called Gretchen.

"That's not fair, you carpet muncher," said T.J. Gretchen responded by flipping him the bird. Spinelli got in the driver seat and Gretchen got in the front passenger seat. T.J. and Mikey, the fat bastard with no penis, got in back. As soon as they got out of the parking lot, Principal Prickly's car was hit by a semi. With all the gang dead, recess was banned forever.

"Thanks a lot, Deadweiler," shouted Lawson. With recess being banned, almost every family with kids going to Third Street moved. Some of them weren't able to move and was stuck at the elementary school with no recess. Finster and Grotke got fired. Principal Prickly never got the promotion and was stuck working at Third Street for the rest of his days. Everyone's lives were ruined, all because of a boy named T.J. Detweiler.

The End.


End file.
